


Death's Triad

by TsukiHime0926



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHime0926/pseuds/TsukiHime0926
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harriet Potter was betrayed by those she had trusted. Forgotten and left to rot in Azkaban, she swore revenge.She would do anything it took to make sure anyone that ever deceived and used her will suffer. Learning that she was Death's mistress only quickens their demise.Now, with two of the most feared dark lords in history and her as the Mistress of Death, those that lied to her will rue the day they crossed Harriet Potter!
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	1. Prologue

When Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle closed his eyes after his own green spell had hit him, he truly thought that he's damned. He didn't expect to open his eyes in a white walled office, facing the same person who had caused his spell to backfire and kill him just moment ago. At least, he thought it was moments ago...

Gellert Grindelwald, once a feared dark lord who Albus Dumbledore defeated. One of the few people who had got his hand on the famed elder wand also opened his eyes to the same scene. 

HarrietPotter, Girl-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding world, Gryffindor Golden Girl, _Mistress of Death_ , looked towards two of the most feared dark lords in history and smiled an evil and predatory smile. Eyes glowing with an unconcealed dark excitement

* * *

Somewhere in one of the many rooms of Hogwarts, a drunk Sybil Trelawny sat upright, eyes glazed over as her voice echoed eerily and bounce off the classroom's walls.

_**" Demise is upon us as three will come to play. Death will befall to those that come their way. Death's mistress will take her due as the triad will rise! The world's salvation or it's damnation on them will rely. True friends shall be found, enemies shall be slain. And in the midst of chaos, Love will blossom that will pave their way..."** _


	2. Beginning

_"Revenge" sounds so mean, I prefer to call it "Returning the favor"_

* * *

The banging on the cupboard's door awoke Harriet from her slumber. Eyelids fluttering open as the familiar annoying voice of her cousin called out.

"Wake up you freak! We're going to the zoo!"

Instead of getting angry from the degrading name used for her, the raven haired girl only smiled. Harriet brought her hands up in front of her face, checking over it as if searching for further proof that this was all real.

"I'm back..." She breathed out.

As the realization kicked in, her smile that was once bright and happy turned dark and sadistic. 

"I'm _back~"_ she repeated, this time with a dark and malicious tone.

Standing up from her "bed", the girl looked over her body and grimaced at the distasteful appearance of her clothes. Waving a hand over her persona, the old baggy clothes shifted and turned to a more suitable pair.

Nodding in satisfaction, Harriet opened the door and the walked out. Her feet automatically leading her to the kitchen where she knew her aunt would be.

Sensing another presence in the room, a horses woman turned to the door and saw her "freak" of a niece. She was about to open her mouth and shout order after order to the girl when she noticed something strange.

The girls clothes looked new and expensive, nothing like the rags she was used to see the child wear. What's more, those clothes are obviously made for her considering how the clothes hug the girls small body.

"Y-you...where did yo-" however, before she could finish her question, some foreign force took over her body and moved it to the living room where her husband and son are watching some telly. And it all happened without her permission. 

Harriet walked in front of her with cold eyes and an emotionless face as the older woman began to get scared and panic internally.

The two arrived at where the rest of the Dursley is, oblivious to the danger and pain they will soon find themselves in.

Arriving the the living room, Harriet freed her aunt from her spell and regretted the action almost immediately when the infernal woman began to shriek like a bloody banshee. In fact, comparing her to banshees would be an insult to their race.

"YOU FREAK!!! What did you just do?!"

However, this seemed to work in her favor as it grabbed the two male Dursleys attention and made them look at the scene confused.

"What's wrong puppet?" Vernon Dursley asked his wife in a sickeningly sweet tone. Harriet barely suppressed a shiver.

"Did the freak did something bad again mummy?" Came the lively question of Dudley Dursley, excited to see his cousin getting punished. 

It made her sick. These people are by far the worst muggle ever known to man and any remaining regret and uncertainty about what she was about to do to them vanished without a trace.

"You! Freak! What did you do now?!" The whale of a man pointed at the little girl who continued to watch the scene indifferently.

Harriet looked at the man, and slowly a smile crept it's way on her beautiful face.

"What you asked? This!" She pointed her pointer finger at the man, much like he did and suddenly his whole body became stiff and rigid. "Uncle, be a dear and punch your pathetic excuse of a son." 

Dudley was about to laugh at her ridiculous request, because there's no way his dad will ever hurt him, when a large fist connected with his cheek sending him crashing to the ground.

Petunia stared at the scene in horror and looked at the girl in fear. Had the girl finally snap? And where on earth did she learn to do those...those, things!

Harriet noticed her staring and looked at her in mock apology. "Oh my, how could I forget? Here you go aunt Petunia, so you don't feel left out"

A light hit her and immediately, she fell to the ground. A scream tore it's way through her throat as she screamed in pain. Her whole body twitched and her hands scratched her face as if to get rid of something as waves of pain wracked through her. Each wave more stronger and painful than the last.

Dudley having recovered from being punched looked at his mom cried. "Mummy!"

Hearing this, Harriet subjected him to the same torture his mother was. Freeing the other older Dursley from her control, she allowed the man to look at his family before sending a sectumsempra to him and watched him bleed. After a few seconds of watching, she sent another spell at the man, the same torture spell his wife and son are currently subjected to.

Their screams of pain and pleas for her to stop it only made the smile on her face bigger.

"Scream all you want, no one will be able to hear you. Hang in there, after all... I am only warming up" she smiled a sickening sweet smile to the three who only increased the volume of their scream two fold.

 _"I will make you regret everything you had ever done to me. And after all this, you will wish for nothing more than the sweet mercy of death. A wish which I will never grant. After all, it wouldn't do to attract attention so early in the game..."_ Were the girl's thought as she enjoyed her "family's" suffering.

_"Speaking of which, I should also fetch those two later. Merlin knows what would happen if I forget about them"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the beginning!😊

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it lacking in suspense? Too plain? Comments really are appreciated!


End file.
